


Dying Flame

by Lanerose



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Pre-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen to me very carefully, Luke.” Master Van said.  “I need you to be very quiet, and to come with me. Your life is in danger.  Will you trust me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Flame

The world around him grew dark and scary as he marched further on, but Luke wasn’t afraid. He had outgrown fear, had become as strong and skilled as Master Van himself, and he would not be defeated here in this final moment. The dragon awaited him just on the other side of the hill. He readied himself for the battle, steeling his nerves and withdrawing his sword from its scabbard. He crept forward, light on his feet as a dancer. One misstep would give away his approach. Surprise wasn’t essential, but Luke would never give away an advantage like that.  
  
“…uke…” Something called, but he ignored the sound.  
  
He could hear the dragon now, heaving its breath loudly, slowly. He turned the corner, charging full force into battle and –  
  
“Luke, wake up!”  
  
Luke’s eyes snapped open, adjusting slowly to the dimly lit room he recognized as his own. The light of a half moon streamed through his open window, the only light in an otherwise dim, almost frightening, room. A hand rested on his shoulder. He followed it up the arm, to the person. Master Van was seated on the edge of his bed, dressed all in black and staring down at him, eyes narrowed. Luke rubbed at his eyes and looked again, but the figure remained.  
  
“Master Van…?” Luke mumbled as he pushed himself into a sitting position, folding his legs underneath him. “What are you doing here, Master?”  
  
Master Van glanced quickly at the door, and then back to the red-headed boy.  
  
“Listen to me very carefully, Luke.” Master Van said. He wasn’t smiling. Luke’s skin tingled, making him shiver in spite of the warm night. He nodded to Master Van to show he was listening, and the man continued, his face full of harsh lines Luke had never seen before. “I need you to be very quiet, and to come with me. Your life is in danger. I can’t tell you any more than that until we reach our destination. Will you trust me?”  
  
Luke blinked up at his teacher and paused for a moment.  
  
“Is it Malkuth? Can I say goodbye to Mom? Father’s not here right now, but they always get upset when I go somewhere without telling them…” Luke let his voice trail off as Master Van shook his head. The older man got to his feet and started pacing back and forth in the small room.   
  
“No one can know where you’re going – not even your parents. I promise you’ll see them again, but it won’t be for some time. The danger we’re facing now is even more terrible than that posed by Malkuth.” Master Van stopped at the part of his path nearest to Luke and put his hands on either side of the boy, leaning close to him. Luke drew back until he was sitting up right against the headboard, Master Van’s face mere inches from his own. Strange shadows played across his teacher’s face. “Please, Luke. Trust me.”  
  
Master Van didn’t back away until Luke slowly, slowly began to nod his head. The man sighed and smiled a little. He stood up properly again, and Luke felt like he could breathe again. Master Van extended a hand to him, and Luke took it without thinking twice.  
  
“Thank you, Luke.” His teacher pulled Luke to his feet and pointed to the dresser. Eyes now adjusted to the dark, the boy was able to spot the set of black clothes sitting on top of it. “As soon as you’re dressed, we’ll be on our way. Remember to put your pajamas back in the drawer neatly, so that no one will notice them. Come to the window when you’re ready, and jump down. Don’t be afraid – I’ll catch you.”  
  
Master Van walked over to the open window and climbed onto the sill. Luke watched as he paused, framed by the moonlight and shadows of the night. His teacher stood up straight, shoulders squared as he turned to smile at Luke.  
  
“Move quickly, Luke – and thank you, for trusting me.” He jumped out the window, and was gone.  
  
Alone in his room at last, Luke stood still for a minute. Had that actually just happened? Had he been dreaming? Sleep-walking? But no… his window remained open, and an outfit all in black that he had never seen before still waited upon his dresser. Shaking himself into action, Luke fumbled out of his pajamas and into the clothes that Master Van had brought for him, carefully placing his discarded clothing back into the drawer. He walked over to the window, and looked out.  
  
Luke had never been out in Baticul at this hour of the night before. Mom got upset if it was past dusk when he got back, and right now was way later than that. The garden outside his window looked strange as he stood on the window sill, and he wondered how much weirder the rest of the town would be. The drop was a little steep – he probably shouldn’t have looked. What if Master Van didn’t notice he had jumped? What if he jumped at the wrong angle? Should he shout down, or just jump? Why hadn’t Master told him what to…?  
  
“Luke.” A voice hissed from below him, and shock alone would have been enough to push him from his precarious place in the window frame. He tumbled out into the night, falling, falling through the air. The ground had to be getting closer, it had to be, but it was too late to worry about that now, because there wasn’t anything he could do any more and –  
  
Master Van snatched him from the air with ease, trapping Luke’s small frame against his own much larger one with ease. He set the boy lightly on the ground, and placed a finger to his lips. Luke nodded. Master Van signaled for the boy to follow him and headed quickly around the Fabre Manor and down to the elevator. The elevator wasn’t in its station, though. Luke raised his head to look at his teacher. The man pulled out a cord and tied one end of it around his waist and the other end around the top of the elevator shaft.  
  
“Hold tightly to me,” Master Van whispered in Luke’s ear as he scooped the boy up. Luke didn’t get any more warning than that before they were dangling over the empty dark area. Luke clung to Master Van tightly, heat pounding through his body as they descended at a swift and steady pace. For a moment that was both terrifyingly long and indescribably brief, the grip of his hands on his teacher’s torso was the only thing keeping him from certain death.  
  
“ – here, Luke, it’s okay, let go.” The words took a moment for Luke to process. When they finally became clear, he stepped back from Master Van, blushing. The ground was steady beneath his feet, a pleasure Luke wouldn’t soon forget. They were all right. Master Van would protect him. And that had been… almost fun, looking back at it. Not that he didn’t look at Master Van apprehensively when they approached the area where the cable car to the port usually waited and he realized they would be doing the same thing again. This time Van simply looped a small rope over the cable and gave Luke a very stern glance. Luke sighed, and wrapped himself around his master again.  
  
The second ride was shorter than the first. They landed lightly in the port, Van stumbling noiselessly forward a few steps before placing Luke back on the ground beside him. They stepped over a guard who was sleeping on the ground by the cable car. Luke wanted to go wake him up so he would get back to work, but Master Van grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
  
The port looked spooky at night. Mist had rolled in off the sea, and between that and the faded light of the moon, Luke couldn’t see much at all. Master Van walked quickly, but carefully. He divided his attention between looking ahead and looking back at Luke. Luke concentrated on keeping up with the taller man, the rest of the docks fading into the background as he focused on not losing sight of his guide. The shadows grew darker around them. Luke looked up, and saw a cloud covering the moon.  
  
“Commandant.” A female voice cut sharply through the night. Luke bumped into Master Van as the man stopped abruptly. He stumbled backwards, and peered around the man to see a blonde woman also dressed all in black.  
  
“Major.” Master Van replied. He turned sideways, and gestured Luke forward. The redhead walked around his teacher until he stood slightly in front of him. The blonde glanced at him before turning back to Master Van.  
  
“Luke?” She asked, and Master Van nodded. Around them, ships bobbed lightly on the waves as the wind pushed against them.  
  
“This is him. Is everything ready, Major?” Master Van sounded worried, but when the woman smiled at him, face unmarred by any telltale lines, Luke could sense the relief coming from his teacher. “Good.”  
  
“Luke.” Master Van turned to the boy. Luke looked up at him, muscles tense and bright green eyes shining. His heart beat a little faster as Master Van looked him straight in the eyes. “Luke, this is Major Legretta, of the Order of Lorelei. She will be escorting you to the secure location that I prepared for you. I need you to go with her, and to obey her as you would me. Can you do that for me, Luke?”  
  
“What about you, Master Van?” Luke asked, eyeing the blonde woman uncertainly. She watched him, studying him carefully. He stepped back, placing more distance between her and himself. “Aren’t you coming?”  
  
Master Van shook his head, and something that might have been regret crossed his face. “I need to stay here in order to throw the enemy off your trail. Major Legretta is one of my most trusted aids; she can guide you while I remain here.” Master Van lifted his arms, extending them out to either side. “Trust me, Luke.”  
  
Luke stood still a moment. Master Van waited patiently, as did the Major beside him. The winds swirled around them in the Baticul port, a chilly breeze in spite of the summer season that ran its chill fingers through his hair and lifted it to float in the air. He had come this far already. Master Van said it would be all right, and surely Master Van would know. If he stayed, too, there was the chance that his parents or someone might be hurt protecting him. He could take care of himself, not that that mattered to them, but - -   
  
“Luke.”  
  
The red-head turned to Master Van and nodded.  
  
“Good. Thank you, Luke.” Master Van said, letting his arms fall back to his sides. A smile briefly lifted the corners of Luke’s mouth. Above them, the clouds that had been covering the moon started to shift away.  
  
“Commandant. We don’t have much time.” Major Legretta offered her hand, and under Master Van’s warming gaze, Luke took it. The adults exchanged looks over his head. “We’ll see you at the safe house, then?”  
  
“Yes. As soon as things here are taken care of, I’ll come there directly.” Master Van smiled at Luke. “Take care of each other.”  
  
Master Van stepped back, away from them. Major Legretta tugged lightly on Luke’s hand, and the two of them were running down the docks, her high-heeled shoes clicking softly on the ground. She was fast, faster than Luke was by a lot, and it was only when he stumbled that she seemed to realize he couldn’t keep up with her. She slowed down then, but Luke was still running full out when they reached the end of the pier.  
  
“This way.” She released Luke’s hand and indicated a rope ladder on the edge of the docks. The blonde started down the ladder as Luke watched. Just before her head disappeared from sight, she raked her eyes over him once more. “Quickly, now.”  
  
Luke headed over to the edge. Below him, he could see the top of the Major’s head, her blonde locks glinting in the moonlight. Squinting, he could just make out a small boat floating upon the sea. Slowly, he started down the rope ladder. As he went, Luke looked back up at the city, to the top of a grand structure that he called home. He paused. He was leaving Baticul. He had no idea when he would be back. Mother would be worried about him. Mother would…  
  
Luke shook his head and closed his eyes as he went down the ladder. He opened them again only when he could feel the shadow of the pier on his face, blocking his view. After a few moments, his foot came into contact with the bottom of the dinghy, rocking gently on the waves. Major Legretta grabbed his sides and steadied him as he placed his other foot inside the boat and sat upon the wooden planks inside it.  
  
“We’re off.” She said, smiling at him in a way that wasn’t quite happy but wasn’t exactly sad, either. Luke managed a weak smile in return. The major grabbed the oars and began to row them away. As they escaped the shadow of the dock, Luke couldn’t stop his eyes from being drawn upward once more, back to the city that had been his home for so many years.  
  
He wondered when he would see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> There has always been the possibility that there would be a part two to this, and it might still happen, but please don't wait on it because it's already been nine years.


End file.
